


Camp

by belovedplank



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron does not know what the word 'camp' means</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp

Seamus tossed his head and flounced out, slamming the door behind him.

 

Harry and Ron sat side by side on Ron’s bed, chuckling.

 

“Oh my god, how camp was *that*?” Harry said.

 

Ron looked at him blankly and said, “huh?”

 

Harry realised that Ron had probably never heard the Muggle term before, and so stood up, and flung out his hand in a limp-wristed fashion, the other hand resting on his hip as he walked up and down in front of Ron, hips wriggling in the stereotypical gay flounce.

 

Ron gave a half-hearted chuckle at the sight before him; however, he found it more arousing than amusing, watching Harry’s arse move like that.

 

His head quickly shot up from looking at Harry’s arse to looking at his face, as Harry returned to his seat beside him, and Ron quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his lap.

 

In spite of Harry’s performance, Ron still had no idea what Harry meant, and Harry could see the lack of comprehension on his face.

 

He sat there, trying to think of an example that wasn’t a television character, like Alex on Queer as Folk, Sean in Coronation Street, or Kris in Hollyoaks. Coming up with squat, Harry instead invoked his inner-Hermionie and stated, textbook fashion: “ ‘Camp’ is a Muggle term referring to an action in-line with what one would expect from a stereotypical gay male.”

 

“Oooh”, Ron responded, his ears reddening as comprehension dawned.

 

However, when Ron looked into Harry’s eyes, and saw the shy little smile, something there gave him the courage to take a chance.

 

“Would this be classed as ‘camp’?” Ron asked, as he leaned forward and kissed his best friend chastely on the lips.

 

Harry’s arms immediately wrapped themselves around Ron, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss.

 

When they finally parted, Harry kissed Ron on the nose as he whispered his reply, “No Ron, that wasn’t camp. That was perfect.”


End file.
